


Leaving For Depot

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his worldly possessions carefully folded and packed away into a single bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving For Depot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Luzula's birthday

Benton zipped up the duffel and sighed. That was the last of it. All his worldly possessions carefully folded and packed away into a single bag.

A copy of Thoreau's Walden given to him by his grandfather on his fifteenth birthday. A sepia-toned photograph of his mother as a young woman, staring seriously into the camera lens. A tattered old fisherman's sweater that made him feel warm and safe, in spite of the holes. All the rest of it.

His father had left two weeks ago to go out on his regular patrol, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder before wishing him luck at Depot and turning away.

He carefully looked around the sparsely furnished room. There was nothing left that was his, nothing left of him. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and left to catch the next flight to Regina.

-fin-


End file.
